Growing up at hogwarts
by peace with the world
Summary: bella is a malfoy living in the castle at age five. later on the cullens come on. malfoy is nice and snape and the malfoys hate voldie. better than it sounds please read!
1. Chapter 1

Kkk, sooooo, this is about a five year old bella, being forced to live in Hogwarts to protect herself from voldamort. Its gonna show a side of slytherin, that no ones seen before. Snape and draco especially, since Bella is Bella malfoy.  the cullens come in later.

This starts in the third year, aka the prisioner of Azkaban!

I NEED HELP. IF YOU WANT TO REVIEW MY FURTHER CHAPTERS AND FIX THEM, BEFORE I POST THEM TELL ME. OR IF YOU KNOW ANY SPELLS, TELL MY VIA REVIEW OR SOMETHING! PLEASE!

And if you don't like it, don't review. Everyone is entitled to there opinions, but if there mean, read another story.

"mommy daddy? Why are we at a castle with bunches of kids?" I asked my mommy and daddy. They were both holding my hands and we were walking into a casle filled with kids.

"honey? Remember when that lady found you and spoke about a lord?" mommy asked. how could I forget. It was yesterday

_Flash back_

_I was hiding under the bed, just like daddy told me to, holding real still. A hand pulled the sheet back and a crazy lookin lady shrieked._

"_I knew it! Hahahaaa! The dark lord will be so pleased with me. come child!" she yelled pulling me out from under the bed harshly. I yelped, and she laughed again. _

"_no!" daddy yelled at her, yelling "abra cadabra" ( the killing curse in little kid language ;) )she fell to the ground and daddy disapered me to an old shack. It was scary looking, but daddy rocked me till I fell asleep._

_End_

We waled to some gargoles and the lept aside, and mommy and daddy, lead me to a huge room full of painting and old stuff. In there was an old guy wit ha long beard. He smiled happily at me.

"you are Isabella?" he asked.

"bella mister!" I corrected quietly, but firmly. He laughed, but then turned serious.

"I have made the arrangements. The room shall be by the slytherin dungeons, and she will be safe here. Her stuff is already set up. I also assighned an house elf to her." He spoke. My parents looked relieved.

"who daddy?" I asked.

"you beautiful," he said,

"were stayin here?" I asked happily.

"no, your staying here. Mommy and I are leaving." He said sadly. I started to sob loudly.

Malfoy pov (I had to. It's a much importance)

I walked to professors Dumbledore office, quickly. Snape said it was important. I herd a childs sobbing and was instantly confused. I opened the door and saw my parents, my father holding a sobbing bella. I ran to her quickly gathering her small frame in my arms.

"dra*hiccup*go?" she whimpered.

"yes im here, calm down, in here." I soothed calming her sobs. "why is she crying?" I demanded.

"were leaving her here. The dark lord found out about her!" mother cried out, tears running down her face. (they don't like voldie btw)

I was shocked. Bella was staying here?!? Bella let out a whine and held to me tighter.

"draco, please take bella to the door five doors to the left of the slithering portal, it is bellas room. the password is teddy," dumbledor ordered. I did as I was told.

**Its not much, because I need help and such. Press the shinny green button**


	2. ninja!

**I still need that beta…**

**And to answer the reviews. (all two of them )**

**Yes bella is gonna help harry in his missions.**

**And bella is five and draco is 13-14, so about 8 to nine years.**

**Yay!**

Also if you have a better name for my story, please tell me.

Bella pov

Draco seemed mad. Really mad. He was whispering words like "careless" and "bloody idiots" as he carried me to my room. there were more people in black whispering, and I saw under the black they had different colors one, like draco, green and silver, and others had red and gold, or yellow or blue.

He reached a door, that had "bella" painted on it in blue.

"teddy," he said making the door swing open. The room was painted light blue and white. Blue, with white clouds on the ceiling. The carpet was a luscious green, and there were flowers painted on the bases of the wall. There was a white bed, with light blue sheets, and white draw sheets bundled up at the end (those sheets that you pull around your bed . there was a yellow dresser, and cabinets on two of the walls, the dresser drawers opened to show clothes like everyone else, except I got all the colors they were waering, like red and gold, green and silver, yellow and black and blue and silver.

It was a lovely room and I assumed, by my toys on the floorm it was mine.

"draco? Is this my room?" I asked timidly. He slimed down at me.

"yes. Now I have to go to class, do… whatever?" he told me, kissing me on the head then leaving. I changed into a some black robes with all of the colors on it, before skipping out of the room to explore the castle.

It was huge! And empty. I didn't open any doors, because I assumed this was Hogwarts, cause draco is here, and he went to classes. I walked onto a staircase and it moved! I screamed out, and ran off before it could move again.

"who are you?" a voice asked, making e jump and spin around. There stood a redheaded boy, and light bushy haired girl, and a boy with black hair and a lightning scar.

"bella malfoy," I mumbled,looking at there surprised faces. Probally because I have brown hair and eyes.

"how old are you?" the girl asked.

"I just turnedded five!" I exclaimes holding up five fingers.

"why are you here, and in robes?" the scar boy asked.

"they were in my room, and mr, dumpledorf is letting me stay here for mommy and daddy. They said something bout a 'lord'"

"well, im hermione." Said the girl,

"ron," the red head said.

"harry" scar boy said.

"are you related to draco?" ron asked.

"yaah! Hes the bestest big brother eva!" I exclaimed.

"isn't he mean?!?" ron asked.

"mommy said its cause he missed me." I said.

"oh…." He said.

"where are you goin?" I asked, noticing the floods of students.

"potions," harry replied glumly.

"can you help me find the smitherin common rooms? My rooms by there." I asked

"sure!" Hermione, said chirpily.

"that, wont be necessary." A cold voice said. I recognized it instantly.

"uncle snape!" I cried, hugging his legs fiercely,

"bella!" he cried hugging me back.

"I've missed you lots! Do I get to see you now? Doi? Huh?" I asked. he laughed cheerfully

"yes bella, everyday." I squealed happily.

"harry, ron Hermione, please go to class." Uncle said, I waved to the three, looking at there shocked faces.

"byes!" I cried out. They left, and uncle grabbed my hand and led me away. I told him about my day so far. He lead me to a door, and opened it. I recognized it as a potions class room, by all of the caldrons

Everyone was staring at me, mouth gaped, and I squeezed uncles hand a little tighter, cause I was scared.

"open your books to page three fifty. You will be brewing the potion on the page," uncle said in a dark slow voice. "begin!" he snapped, making kids scramble. Watching uncle bark at students was very boring. And the room started to stink, so I snuck out of the classroom with a quick wave to Hermione who was watching.

I walked into my room, and changed out of the robes, and into my ninja outfit, which was oddly on my bed. I figured my parents sent it. I snuck around the school, darting around corners and doing flips. It was a lot of fun. When I herd the bell that ended the period, I climbed up the wall, and hid behind a giant curtain.

Then I herd draco.

"move it you filthy mudblood!" he snarled, and there was the sound of someone being pushed. I let go of the wall and slid down the curtain. It was fun. (for reference, she was only like three feet up, but hey, shes five)

"dats not nice!" I said to him crossing my arms. I saw ron help Hermione up off the ground, and harry pointing his want at draco, who was pointing his wand back. I let out a little 'hmph!' and went and hugged Hermione.

"you ok mionie?" I asked. she nidded in response. I spun around to the boys.

"give hugs, don't be thugs," I said before walking away.

!?!?!?

All done. I need a beta, and THE NAME WILL BE CHANGED TO GROWING UP AT HOGWARTS. OKKK?


	3. the bogart

For my few readers, its called growing up at Hogwarts now . Review later?

Draco seemed mad at me for what I said to him. It mad me sad. But Hermione taught me all about Hogwarts and was my new bestest friend.

Dumbledore was making an 'nouncemt at breakfast, so Malfoy hurried me along faster, so we could get there in time. I did get up later than usual, but…

We hurried in and I waved to the my favorite Gryffindor before sitting down next to the grumbling Slytherins. My Dumbledore stood up and everyone got quiet.

"students, I have an important announcement! With the death eaters recent activity (go with it) we need extra protection at our school! We are taking in some vampires." The hall got loud. what were vampires again…. " QUIET! Now this coven does not drink human blood, but avoid bleeding around them. They will teach, and protect Hogwarts. Here they come,"

The doors opened and seven beautiful vampires walked in. I watched them, not realizing anything else until the food appeared. I ate some eggs and hashbrowns and hurried off to get in some funner clothes.

By the time I was changed into some jeans and I Hogwarts tee shirt the halls were cleared, for class had started. I wandered outside, and it was a cloudy day.

I walked down to the lake and laid on my back and watched the murky skies. It got boaring after a while and I started playing in the shallow waters, with my jeans rolled up to my knees.

"is that safe?" a female voice asked. I gasped and whirled around to see four of the vampires staring at me. the huge one was laughing loudly, and the others were smiling. They were making fun of me. I ran towards the school in shame.

"wait!" another female voice yelled. "Emmett shut up! wait! Little girl! EMMETT!" She yelled

I ran though the halls, tripping over my shoelace and tripping. I was three inches away from the ground, then something caught the back of my shirt. The person helped me up and I saw it was the older two of the vampire clan.

"thank you," I panted, my breath gone almost completely.

"no problem. My name is Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife Esme, whats your name?" he asked politely.

"I'm Bella. Im five years old. And a ninja!" I said proudly. Carlisle smiled, but esme knelt down to my height.

"shh! Don't tell anyone you're a ninja, remember it's a secret!" she whispered.

"kay!" I agreed.

"esme! Carlisle!" voices called. I saw the vamps from earlier running towards us, and my lower lip trembled. Then I saw one of them was only a little taller than me!

"hey! I'm almost as tall as you!" I blurted. Everyone laughed.

"naw, your both squirts. Jasper and I are the tallest!" he bragged.

"Emmett!" the blonde one gasped. "hello, I'm Rosalie, this big weirdo is Emmett, the blonde dude is jasper, and the short one is alice," she introduced, laughing at the protests.

The bell chimed for lunch,

"I gotta go eat. Wanna come?" I said pulling alice's cold hand. she came as did the others. We walked thon the great hall, and it fell silent. Everyone stared.

"there not aliens!" I protested, leading them over to draco's table. I ate in complete silence, nobody trying to break it, then skipped out of the lunchroom, followed by older peoples eyes.i skipped to my room, aware the culles were following me.

"will you guys play dress up with me?" I asked. rose and alice immediately agreed, Carlisle and esme, said they watched. But the boys were hesitant. I held onto ememtt's leg and looked up at him "pwease emmy?" I whimpered. He agreed. Jasper backed away, and I felt really sad. Oddly enough he agreed after that.

"YAY!" I yelled pulling out my dress up stuff. Then I was sad. "my stuff wont fit you…" I whispered. Alice brightened up.

"I HAVE CLOTHES!" she yelled picking me up. and suddenly we were going at the speed of light.

"AHHH! PUTTME DOWN! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed . then I herd a tear. Then we slammed to a stop. Alice set me down non to gentally, and started hollering.

"what the f*** Edward! This out fit was new!" she yelled.

The vampire, Edward, responded. "SHE WAS SCARED!" he said staring at me, kinda weirdly. Then alice laughed at him, and he snarled. Then stey started humming at eachother. I edged away, then ran, scared of the snarling vampire. I ran down the halls to my bedroom, where I fell to the ground and gasped for breath.

I looked at a photo of mommy and daddy, and tears prickled my eyes.

They lefted me here. I wanted them back. Now. And before I knew it I was bawling. I herd a nock on the door. I didn't want to see anyone so I hid in my cupboard (its like a dresser closet thing I think)

The door opened, then closed. I herd light foot steps then my cupboard opened. There stood professor lupin. He smiled kindly down at me.

"hello bella," he spoke softly.

"hi" I said back,

"bella, would you like to join me for class?" he asked very politely.

"yah!" I said eager. I herd his classes were awesome!

I followed him to his classroom, and shrunk into a corner unnoticed, by everyone else. Mr lupin talked about a Bogart. I wasn't paying attention though. I was thinking about mom and dad. What if they died?

I supposed that scared me most. There was lots of commotion around the class room and I saw everyone lining up with uncle, dressed in funny clothes, at the front of the line. Then it was a spider waering roller skates.

Then he looked at me and there was mommy and daddy dead. I screamed in fear, and sadness and fled the room. I herd footsteps pursuing me.

"bella!" esme called. I spun around, and ran clinging onto her legs, crying. She picked me up and took me somewhere. I couldn't tell I was crying so hard. She sat down and soothed me, rubbing my back and whispering things to me. I finally understood what she was saying.

"it wasn't real. It wasn't real. It was a bogart. It wasn't real." She chanted over and over. I hiccupped.

"mommy and daddy aren't dead?" I asked.

"no they aren't," she soothed.

"'k." I said. then professor lupin walked in.

"you told her?" he said looking relieved.

"yah," esme replied.

I was still frightened, but I was happy that my parents weren't dead .

**Ha! New chappie!! And by the way I changed the name to growing up at Hogwarts. Better than young to old right?**


	4. fly, bella, fly!

Ha! New chappie! Thanks for all the reviews. But thankvampsmoonangel for  
reminding me to update! Also I have a betta! TheBestDamnThing96 will be  
editing and helping me writethis. This story is as much hers as it is mine  
now. ONWARD!

Hello all! This is TheBestDamnThing96 but please, call me Sara :) Just wanted  
to say I'm really excited to be working with Peace With The World! She's  
awesome, do you not agree? Lol... Also, this is my first betta-ing job, please  
don't be to critical!

~!~!~!

Bella POV

Esme told me to go play so I ran into the hallway crashing Hermione and her  
friends.

"Bella!" Hermione shouted in surprise, looking down at me. "You scared us! We  
were all looking for you actually, are you okay?" She asked, her tone  
sincere.

"Yeah!" I said happily to my new friends.

"What are you doing talking to my sister?" A mean voice growled. I spun around  
and saw Draco.

"DRACO!" I cried running to my brother. He hugged me.

"We were just seeing if she was okay. No need to be rude, Malfoy." Harry said,  
his face was twisted in anger

"Why would MY sister talk to people like you?" Draco said. I frowned at him  
and pulled away from our hug.

Harry and Ron started yelling at Draco, and he yelled back! Hermione came  
over by me, and kneeled by me, telling me it was okay.

"How is it okay? What are they saying?" I asked, wiping big tears from my  
face.

All of the sudden Harry grabbed his wand, and I did the only thing I could  
think of.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry and Draco jumped and dropped their wands.

"Ssttttoooopppp, please!" I begged, my voice shaking.

"Draco, there my friends. Don't be a mweanie. Pwease? And don't be a meanie to  
Draco either Harry!" I said, pouting. They kept glaring.

"Draco? Can I fly on your broom?" I asked to distract him.

"NO! you don't know how to fly," he said looking at me.

"YOU AND HARRY COULD TEACH ME!" I screamed jumping up and down and clapping my  
hands.

"NO!" harry and Draco yelled at the same time. I shrunk back, tears fell down  
my face. Why didn't they like me?

"They'll do it Bella, don't cry Honey." 'Mionie said, glaring at the two.

"YAY!" I shouted.

"Yay, indeed." Harry muttered giving Draco evil eyes. Draco gave them back. I  
frowned at the two of them.

"Can we go now? I whined, breaking up their staring match.

"Sure," Draco said. he told Harry to meet us at the quitich stadium after  
grabbing his broom. Draco took me to his dorm and grabbed his own, before  
walking me down to the big stadium. Harry was waiting for us.

"Okay, Bella. I want you to come stand over my broom, and extend your hand and  
yell 'UP'" Draco said setting the broom on the ground.

"Up!" I yelled. The broom twitched, but stayed on the ground. "UPUPUP!" I  
yelled at it. It flew up to my hand.

"Now," Harry said, "mount the broom like I'm doing." I followed his  
instructions. I started bouncing in place waiting for the next one, when the  
broom shot off into the air. I fell foreword and clutched the broom with  
everything I had, and it went faster!

"DRRAACCCCOOOOO! HAAAARRRYYY!" I screamed. The broom was shooting everywhere.

"Get her down from there!" Draco yelled, "Please Harry! Help her!" Suddenly  
Harry's hand was on the broom handle, pushing it down. The broom started  
descending. It went down and down… I screamed again. We were going to hit  
the ground! Suddenly harry knocked me off the broom, holding me to his chest  
as we tumbled to the ground.

When we hit the ground harry and I flew apart. He went one way, and I  
somersaulted the other. When I was finally still, I opened my eyes and looked  
up, before letting out a loud sob. Everywhere hurt!

"Bella!" Draco yelled. He was over at my side quickly. Harry appeared a few  
seconds later, his glasses were broken.

"Iittt hhuurrrttss!" I cried. Draco picked me up, and cradled me to his chest.  
I hid my face in his robe and sobbed loudly. By the way I was being shook  
around, I guessed Draco was running. I peeked out of his robe and saw that we  
were now in the castle, and people  
were staring. Also, Harry was running behind us. Draco burst into a big room,  
with beds everywhere. Carlisle was at our side,  
appearing out of thin air.

"What happened?" he asked trying to take me from Draco's arms. I screamed  
loudly and clutched at my brother. I realized my hand was hurting real bad,  
and I cried louder. Then I saw Uncle Snape ran into the room.

"Bella!" he cried when he saw me.

"She won't let go of Mr. Malfoy professor," Carlisle told Uncle. He  
immediately swept me out of Draco's arms, and I let him.

"It hurts, uncle," I cried.

"I know, sweetie. Will you let Mister Carlisle help you? For me?" he asked. I  
looked at everyone and nodded. Uncle set me down on a bed, and Carlisle kneels  
down next to me.

"Where does it hurt, Bella?" He asked nicely. I held up my hand.

"'Dis hurts!" I cried out, trying to touch my hand and feeling an even bigger  
pain shoot through it. Draco sat on the other side of the bed and started  
wiping the tears off my face with a tissue, but more tears fell.

"Bella," Draco crooned, "go to sleep. When you wake up, itll all be over." He  
gave me a glass of water. It didn't taste like water, but it made all  
the pains go away. I fell asleep.

DRACO POV.

Bella had just fallen asleep after drinking the tonic Madam Pomfrey told me to  
give her. The vampire doctor was wrapping her wrist.

"I fixed it with a some healing tonic, but I want it to be protected just in  
case..." He explained to Uncle Snape. The Professor was like Bella's second  
father, and she was like a daughter to him. We were close, but not as close as  
bella and him. "She'll be sore in the morning, but ill have another tonic for  
her. Try to keep her, for lack of better words, grounded for a few days. Keep  
her calm, and keep her busy."

He left, and snape looked at me. Oh crap.

I probably should of told him I was taking bella flying. I thought as he  
dragged me out og the room and I braced my self for the yelling I was about  
to receive.


End file.
